


...but not forgotten

by Caritas_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas_Lavellan/pseuds/Caritas_Lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, an absence is more real than a presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...but not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaChromystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaChromystic/gifts).



"She's gone," whispered Cole, directly in his ear.

It startled Solas, slightly, although he did not feel able to admit it. His hand tightened around the cello strings instead. "No, Cole. She's there."

He pointed to where Ellana sat, playing a soft lament at the piano. She smiled down at the keys. It reminded him of moonlit nights and stolen kisses, not all real. He itched to be alone, to compose the perfect melody to match it.

But Cole was persistent. "She's gone," he insisted.

He had just finished his first class at Haine, and was going to the library. A group of Dalish students did not make way for him. He pointed one of them out to Cole, the girl who had just made a most disrespectful gesture at him. "Look, there."

"No, she's gone!"

They were sitting in a diner, and he was eating cheesecake - he'd never eaten cheesecake, but it was surprisingly delicious - and Cole was crying. For some reason, the sadness was contagious, and he frowned.

Somebody was walking on the pavement (sidewalk?) outside... with steps as graceful as a dancer's. Was it... could it be... the girl of his dreams?

No, not this time. Not yet. He took a long, deep breath, to calm himself, and focused his attention back on Cole.

"She's still out there, Cole. She is not gone as long as you remember her."

A waitress came to clear away the cheesecake, pressing a crumpled handkerchief into Cole's hand. He didn't resist it. "Maybe she'll come back," he offered, brightening up. "And if not, I'll remember her."

Ellana finished playing her lament and sent a silent prayer up to the heavens: _thank you_.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to a great writer. Thank you for the stories, Ana.
> 
> (Edited 3 Sept 2016)


End file.
